Finding Love In Strange Places
by christian95
Summary: A/N: My first crossover story! and I couldn't be more excited because I'm combining two of my favorite shows Gravity Falls and Bob's Burgers I just hope you all... Enjoy When the Belcher family are awarded repercussion, from the "Family Fracas." incident with a free vacation to Gravity Falls. New relationships will be forged enemies made, and experiences will be had.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so this is my first story in a while, and it is combining two of my favorite shows ever as well as posting in two amazing fandoms this will be a Bob's Burgers/Gravity Falls Crossover which I have always wanted to do honestly. This story was meant to be published a while ago but due to scheduling conflicts and the likes I couldn't do so, but now with a clean slate I can finally make a permanent fanfiction return and begin to publish more content. The main pairing will be Mabel X Louise (or Mabise or Louibel.) which I haven't seen lots of and I really love as a pairing so I decided to try my hand at writing a story about them (also I will mention other pairings will be featured but I will leave them a mystery for now *wink *wink*) so without further ado let's crack this open and see how it goes I hope you all...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _ **Huxley High School: Seymours Bay, New Jersey.**_

Louise tumbles her fingers on her desk in a bored manner, as she looks absent mindedly out the window next to her desk.

Suddenly a yell of her name, causes Louise to look over at her overweight balding teacher.

"Ms. Belcher! would you like to come up here, and give us an explain the general functions of DNA and RNA?" Sneers the teacher as he looks down at Louise.

"I would be oh so happy to Mr. Adler." Replies Louise sarcastically as she stands up out of her desk, and walks over to the dry eraser board.

"So DNA, and RNA were once lovers right? well one day DNA decided he wanted to screw around with the nucleus. Which RNA found out about and just jammed DNA into..." states Louise mockingly with a smirk.

"MS. BELCHER TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW!" yells Mr. Addler angrily.

"Alright, geez keep on stress and you might lose all your hair...oh wait." Responds Louise sardonically with a grin.

"Principle's office NOW!" screams out Mr. Adler

"Fiiiinnneee I'm going." States Louise with a roll of her eyes, as she walk to her classroom door and opens it before walking out shutting the door behind her.

Louise then walks down the hallway, whistling happily before finally walking into the girl's restroom.

Louise looks around briefly, making sure to check to make sure no one is in the bathroom or there is no camera's before walking over to the bathroom window.

Afterwards Louise grabs a trashcan, dragging it over to the window before stepping on it and crawling out the window landing in an alleyway beside the school.

After this Louise exits the alleyway, and walks away from the school down the street.

 _*Honestly, school can be okay I mean I see why it exists but honestly... They are just too fucking boring_! _I mean seriously you can at least make an effort to make school somewhat interesting, I mean Jesus not saying they should make school into some sort of young adult playground but my god at least have the teacher crack a joke or something.* thinks Louise as she walks down the street, she then suddenly walks down a corner known as The Steps seeing a blonde haired bearded man looking down as he smokes a joint._

"Freeze! Hands in the air! This is a bust!" yells out Louise as the man drops his joint, and puts his hands up in panic.

"What the hell!? dammit Louise! I just lit that." yells back Logan in an annoyance.

"Hey, you're fault you shouldn't let your guard down. Plus honestly let's be honest lighting up a joint in a public place kind of a dumb move." states Louise sarcastically as she sits next to Logan.

"Hey at least, I don't make a public announcement every time I see a sexy skateboarding bad boy." responds Logan with a sly smile.

"Two things, by sexy skateboarding bad boy you mean burnt out Tony Hawk slash Tommy Chong reject. Then oh yeah your right on the money plus have you forgot the main thing lesbian here, although considering your brain cells are the equivalent of retarded chimp kinda not surprised by the forgetfulness." snarks Louise with a grin.

"Really making it hard, for me to share joints with you when you keep coming at me with all this attitude." Replies Logan as he picks up his joint, and lights it once more before taking a hit and passing it to Louise.

Louise then takes a hit, before passing it back to Logan who takes a hit as well.

"Speaking of the whole openly gay thing, how's the dating scene been?" asks Logan as he takes another hit from his joint before passing it back to Louise.

"Eh, fine I guess better than yours. speaking of which how's the herpes?" responds Louise jokingly with a smirk as she takes yet another hit from the joint.

"Hey! Jill didn't have herpes it was just an allergic reaction." corrects Logan slightly defensively as Louise passes him to joint once more.

"Forgot, your penis was toxic." replies Louise sardonically with a grin.

"Oh come on, it was an allergic reaction to Summer's Eve and you know it at least you would if y'know you ever used one." States Logan sarcastically with a smirk.

Louise then punches Logan in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he coughs out his joint.

"Ass, for your information the girls have said it's like a flower bed downstairs." responds Louise cockily with a sly smile as she gets up off of the step.

"Jesus! Jose Canseco, do you have to hit so damn hard also gross." snarks Logan as he catches his breath before putting his joint back in his mouth.

"Oh please, when we dated once you weren't saying gross too much then. Even though to be honest it was pretty damn gross to lay with a guy." states Louise in a sarcastically cocky tone.

"Well...shit guess you got me there." replies Logan in a disappointed manner.

"Check, and mate Barrybush anyways I've got to get home. School should be out so Gene and Tina will be arriving home soon plus lunch rush starts soon so smell ya later poop cicle." States Louise as she begins walking off.

"Later bun head." Responds Logan as he puffs on his joint.

Louise then begins walking down the street once more with the next few steps being in silence as she finally arrives home.

 **Bob's Burgers, Seymours Bay New Jersey**

Louise opens the front door of the restaurant, before finally entering and taking her place on a stool at the main counter.

 _*Alright, just in time now just have to wait for Gene and Tina to arrive.* thinks Louise to herself before suddenly having her train of thought interrupted by Gene and Tina's arrival._

"Hey there sistaroo!" exclaims Gene happily as he walks over to a booth and sits down.

"Hey, Louise Your home early." says Tina as she walks over to the same booth Gene is sitting in and sits across from him.

"Well you know, I've been working pretty hard I mean argh! so much brain ache." States Louise as she rubs her temples.

"You skipped classes again." States Tina calmly.

"Oh yeah, but hey is it my fault Mr. Adler is such a colossal douchenugget." Replies Louise in a sarcastic manner.

"Well he did just go divorce." Responds Tina.

"Still…..isn't my fault his wife couldn't keep her hands off Mr. Brinkley." Retorts Louise defensively yet sardonically.

"I guess you have a point, just as long as you stay out of trouble." States Tina stoically.

"Don't worry so much tee, I'll be fine." Responds Louise as she reaches over the counter and changes the burger of the month from Casaburga to Cast A Hooker Burger.

Suddenly Bob, comes out from the basement with a plate of beef patties.

"Oh hey kids, how was school?" asks Bob as he walks into the kitchen.

"Great, I showed my teacher how farts can sync to the speed of sound." States Gene proudly before playing a series of fart sounds on his keyboard followed by a synthpop beat.

"Pretty sure, that doesn't have much to do with science Gene." states Bob calmly.

"Yes it does! Miss Stratton does not know the importance of farts and synthpop!" Defends Gene.

"Okay, how about you Tina?." Says Bob as he rubs the bridge of his nose before asking Tina about her day.

"Well today, I learned about American Sign Language." States Tina stoically.

"That's great Tina, we could definitely use Sign Language especially with the school of the deaf opening next door." Responds Bob proudly with a smile.

"And it's great for saying a guy has a great butt, without having to outright state it." Replies Tina with a dreamy look.

"Oh god….okay how about you Louise?" asks Bob exasperatedly as he rubs his head.

"I taught Mr. Adler about DNA, and RNA's break up from cheating with the nucleus." Responds Louise sarcastically with a smirk.

"Okay well, I guess I should get to making the Casaburgas." States Bob as he lights up the grill and begins placing the patties on it.

Suddenly Linda walks into the restaurant.

"Oh my babies are home! How was school?" asks Linda curiously yet cheerfully.

"I learned that mix farts, and music go hand in hand." States Gene happily as he begins playing synthpop beats over fart sounds.

"I learned how to say nice butt in sign language." Says Tina happily with a smile.

"I taught Mr. Adler about DNA being a cheater, and RNA can do better." Replies Louise sardonically with a grin.

"Allllriiiight! That's my shining stars!" Exclaims Linda proudly yet happily with a smile.

Linda, then looks at the burger of the day board before erasing the name and changing it back to Casaburga.

"Louise, you know how your father is about the burger of the day." Says Linda in slight disappointment.

"Oh come on, what else am I suppose to do around here." Responds Louise in a mockingly over dramatic fashion.

"Hey, young lady there is plenty to do like refill the ketchup. Or mustered bottles or take out the trash maybe restock the napkins." Replies Linda positively.

"Chores! Oh come on!" Argues Louise in an exasperated manner.

Suddenly Mike Wobbles knocks on their restaurant door.

"Hey Belcher's, you've got mail." States Mike as he puts the mail on the counter before walking over to the front door of the restaurant.

"Okay, thanks Mike." Replies Bob as he sticks his head through the kitchen window.

"See ya." Responds Mike in an uncaring manner as he walks out of the restaurant.

"Alright." Says Bob stoically before walking out from the kitchen door and then walking behind the counter.

Linda and Bob then look through the mail.

"Well looks like the house payments due." Says Bob as he sits the house payment aside.

"Ooooh coupons alllriiiight! Time for mommy to get her wine, and cheese on!" Cheers Linda happily.

"If there is a finger in one of those envelopes that's mine." States Louise jokingly with a sly smile.

"Wait, why would there be a finger in an envelopes?" asks Bob curiously.

"Because Diego is being a stingy ass!" exclaims Louise sarcastically.

"Damn Diego, always so demanding." States Gene jokingly.

"I think Diego is nice, he has the softest eyes." Says Tina calmly.

"Wait, who is Diego?" asks Bob curiously.

"Drug dealer." States Louise with a sly smile.

"Street clown." Says Gene in a bubbly manner.

"Sexy Latin Hunk." Replies Tina dreamily.

"Dentist assistant!" Responds Linda getting in on the joke.

"So a dental assistant drug dealing street clown hunk." States Bob with a chuckle.

"Yes! And he is amazing at his job!" exclaims Gene in a quirky manner.

Suddenly Tina see's an envelope still sitting on the counter with a golden stamp on it.

"Hey, what's this?" asks Tina curiously as she picks up the envelope.

"Huh, good question." Asks Bob as Tina hands him the envelope which he opens.

"Dear Belcher family, as our way of apologizing for the disaster that was Family Fracas our studio has decided to select you lovely people. For our weekly send away contest with a vacation to Gravity Falls, Oregon." Reads Bob as he looks over the letter before sitting it down onto the counter.

"A vacation! Oh Bobby! It's like we've always dreamed!" States Linda as she gives Bob a hug.

"To Oregon! Birth place of Seattle!" says Gene in a cheerful manner.

"That's Washington Gene." Corrects Bob.

"No! That's a myth!" exclaims Gene in a mock pout.

"Gravity Falls, what the hell is in Gravity Falls?" says Louise curiously as she picks up the letter, and looks it over.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued In Chapter Two**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here is chapter two, which is where Dipper and Mabel enter the picture and how they factor into the overall story. I will say that this is set after Weirdmageddon 3 (specifically four years after.) with both Mabel and Dipper being twenty three I should also mention Louise is eighteen with Gene being twenty and Tina is twenty two, so no underage characters will be used anyways I hope you all please...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

 _ **Aqua Via Apartments, Piedmont California.**_

Dipper Pines grabs an extra book off of his book shelf, before walking over to his bed and unzipping his duffle bag.

He then proceeds to put the book into the bag, before zipping it and walking over to his closet.

Suddenly Dipper's bedroom door bursts open, as his twin sister Mabel jumps onto his bed.

"Oh my god! Dipper can you believe it!" exclaims Mabel in an excited manner.

"That you've had four cups of coffee, yes yes I can" replies Dipper jokingly as Mabel gives him a mock pout before throwing a pillow at him.

"No not that you goofy gobber, I mean can you believe we're returning to Gravity Falls after four years." States Mabel happily with a smile staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, it'll be pretty nice to return to see the place. Where we had the most interesting summer of our lives." Says Dipper with a slight smile as he packs a blue jacket into his suitcase.

"Not to mention, getting to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford plus Soos and Wendy ooooh and getting to stay in our old summer room. I just wonder if Candy and Grenda will be there, I would love to have a good old fashion sleepover again." States Mabel in an excited manner as she bounces excitedly on Dipper's bed.

"True, except for the sleepover part wolves chewing on my legs and birds trying to eat my eyes. No thank you." Says Dipper in a happy matter before sighing in exasperation at the last part.

"Oh come on, grumpasaurs you know your always welcome to join the funtastic party…..I know Candy would really like to see you join in." teases Mabel with a sly smile.

"Telling you, she and I aren't like that besides we both know Candy would just love to have you all to herself." Teases back Dipper with a smirk.

"Oh shush." Replies Mabel before throwing yet another pillow at Dipper.

"Okay, pay back time." Says Dipper as he picks up his pillow from the floor and throws it at Mabel who then throws it back as Dipper throws the pillow once again.

The two siblings meanwhile, just laugh as they chunk the pillow back and forth at one another.

Dipper lays back on his bed, laughing as Mabel lays back as well laughing along with Dipper.

"Okay, we really need to get going before traffic starts." Says Dipper as he gets off his bed and puts his camping backpack on before picking up his suitcase.

"Rodger Dodger Brotheroo." Responds Mabel in a perky manner as she gets off Dipper's bed then heads towards his bedroom door.

Mabel next opens Dipper's bedroom door before exiting the room, walking down the hallway to her room.

Mabel then opens the door, before grabbing her pink camping back and putting it on before walking over to her bedside table and grabbing her sewing box.

After this Mabel uses her free hand to grab badazzeled suit case off the floor, before heading to her bedroom door and exiting the room shutting the door behind her.

Mabel walks down the hallway, quickly seeing the front door open as Dipper puts his bags in the back of their car.

Next Mabel walks through their hallway, then their living room before finally stopping at their front doorway.

"Get everything you need Dip?" asks Mabel curiously.

"Yep, that about covers it all what about you Mabel?" Replies Dipper curiously.

"Yeppy yep yep, all set and ready to go" responds Mabel happily with a bright smile.

"Alright, I guess let's hit the road then." Says Dipper before opening his drivers side door, and entering his and Mabel's shared car shutting the drivers side door behind him.

"Okkie Dokkie Artichokie!" replies Mabel in a chipper manner as she shuts her and Dipper's front door before walking over to the car and opening the passengers side door entering the vehicle.

Mabel then puts her backpack, sewing box and suit case in the backseat before buckling up and shutting the passengers side door.

Dipper then starts up the car, before pulling out of their parking lot and driving on the freeway.

"Gravity Falls here we come!" exclaims Mabel happily as she and Dipper drive away from their apartments before entering the main highway.

* * *

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**So we're off to the races, with Finding Love In Strange Places. So this is where we kinda split focus between The Pines, and The Belchers which will eventually connect of course to form together the story. I will say that there is a bit of twist to the story and many things will happen to flip things onto their head, also I just want to say thank you to all for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting this story. Truly it means the world to me anyways I suppose it's time to begin the story, I do hope you all please...**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon. USA.**

Bob pulls up to the Gravity Falls sign, before driving down hill into the town.

"Okay, here we are Gravity Falls." states Bob with a slight smile.

"Alriiiight! Oh I feel just like a princess in a new land!" replies Linda happily with a smile.

Louise then looks out the window, at the small town before sighing.

"Oh yeah, I can already hear the banjo playing and squealing like a pig." says Louise sarcastically with a smirk.

"I think it's nice." responds Tina calmly as she looks out the window next.

"And with such a small place, I could probably get some amazing accoustics!" exclaims Gene perkily with a smile.

 _*Ugh, I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a vacation. I mean what could really be so interesting about this place!?* muses Louise in annoyance with a huff._

* * *

 **Gravity Falls, Oregon. USA.**

Suddenly Dipper, and Mabel drive up to the sign of Gravity Falls as Mabel squees in excitement.

"Oh my god! I am so excited! We're here back in Gravity Falls! we're going to get to see our Grunkles and Soos and Wendy! and ooh Grenda and Candy!" exclaims Mabel excitedly with a wide smile.

"I know, it is kind of nice I still have some hesitations after the whole "Bill Cipher incident." but seeing Grunkle Stan. And Uncle Ford plus of course Wendy and Soos will be great." Responds Dipper with a calm smile.

"Plus you get to see your girlfriend." Says Mabel with a wide smile as she begins to poke at her brother.

"Oh come on it was just a summer crush, I mean I had one on Wendy too besides I was twelve." Retorts Dipper as he rubs the back of his head with a slight blush, while he continues driving through the main square before turning down a dirt road.

"You know I'm just picking Dip, although I do think you should at least go see her. Never know when you might find true love," replies Mabel perkily with a bright smile.

Suddenly Dipper stops he and Mabel's car in front of The Mystery Shack.

"We're here." States Dipper as he turns off his, and Mabel's car as he opens his car door and looks at his surroundings with a smile.

Meanwhile Mabel opens up her driver's side door, and exits the car as she runs up to the front door cheerfully.

* * *

 **Twin Beds Motel: Gravity Falls, Oregon.**

Bob stops his car in the parking lot of the Twin Beds Motel, before turning around to address his kids.

"Okay kids, me and your mom are just going inside to check in then we're heading straight to the hotel room." States Bob in an exasperated manner.

"And leave us in here, like trapped animals! No friggin way!" retorts Louise.

"Yeah, you can't keep a free spirit down!" exclaims Gene in an over dramatic manner.

"I really would like to see around." Says Tina calmly.

"Oh god, okay you kids can get out but promise me you won't go too nuts in there." Replies Bob as he sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Bobby, everything will be fine nobody such a fussy gussy." Responds Linda with a smile.

After this Bob, and Linda as well as Tina and Gene plus Louise exit the car and walk up to the hotel lobby and enter before walking up to the check in/out counter as a young man greets them in a somewhat uncaring manner.

"Welcome to the Twin Beds, only hotel in this Podunk tourist trap of a town how may I help you?" says Robbie sardonically as he continues reading his magazine.

"Uh, yeah we're the Belcher family we were given a free trip by Channel thirteen in Seymour, New Jersey." States Bob as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter from Channel thirteen.

Bob then hands it to Robbie as he looks it over, before sighing and turning to the hotel computer as he enters the information from the letter. Into the computer before getting out of his chair and walking over to a wall behind him with keys on it as he grabs a key with a number hanging off of it as he hands it to Bob.

Meanwhile Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise look over to brochure's about the different tourist locations.

 _*Ugh, minds well have taken a vacation to bum fuck Egypt and saved our selves the bore fest_.* thinks Louise to herself as she looks over each tourist locations.

"Ooooh, so many unique places to visit! Big Gunz Laser Tag, Gravity Falls Museum Of History. Gravity Malls, Lake Gravity Falls, Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt and Ooooh The Mystery Shack sounds so mysterious." Exclaims Linda happily as she looks through the brochures.

"Hey at least I know where our graves will finally be located." Says Louise sarcastically with a grin.

"Might not be so bad, The Mystery Shack looks fun." States Tina as she looks over the brochure as Louise walks over to Tina and begins to look it over as well.

 _*Huh I guess maybe Tina's right…Mystery Shack at least looks somewhat interesting. Still seems like this vacation's a total dud.* Muses Louise curiously yet cautiously._

"Alright kids, let's bring our stuff to room six thirteen." States Bob as he walks out of the hotel lobby as Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise follow him outside.

* * *

 **To Be Continued In Chapter 4**

 ** _A/N: So there was chapter three, of Finding Love in Strange Places. I know it probably wasn't the best but I did try I'll admit still rusty from not writing Fanfiction in forever, been kinda working on three Youtube Channels featuring different content plus music and a day job. And then of course I've just had a lot of personal stuff going on. But I promise to continue on with this story as well as several others, I'll definitely never leave fanfiction or any fandoms. Especially not two of my main ones: Gravity Falls and Bob's Burgers._**


End file.
